Nostalgia of Final Fantasy
by Final Heaven 9
Summary: Everythings 'normal' after the defeat of Adel.Everything that is until someone pays a visit to Squall.This character has never been seen before in this world, but this person isn't one we all can't recognise.please read ratings might go up


**Hello! ermm this is my first fanfiction! Heh well this is set in the world of final fantasy, its similar to ours, but not overly. Theres a lot fo things you can do there that you are unable to do here. Including magic, law of gravity ect,ect. Im assuming that anyone who reads this is a final fantasy fan so im not gonna go into all the details we all know already! **

**I do not own final fantasy or any of these characters bla bla**

**I wanna thank Shadow 528 for all the support as I finally came up with a story!**

**I also want to say that FF is a great game and is a great inspiration to me ..ok enough of talking…**

Chapter 1- The Coming

The downpour was so heavy that it had caved many large puddles into the ground. The reflections were fuzzy, a bright white shimmer kept on being distorted by the drops left behind by the shower outburst five or so minutes ago, it seemed almost annoying. But this bright orb surrounded by the dark was replaced by a ripple, more larger then the jewel drops, this time it was a leg, it sunk slightly and paused, only to find another identical one beside it. The clink of metal could only be heard, merging in with the rustle of the leaves, as it was so silent throughout the night. Slim and sleek, the figure was still station, not in a sense of unknown but in acknowledgement. Black all over and not quite fading with the surrounding, perhaps because of the iridescent glow that bounced off the figure from the moon.

A man. The folds from his cape waved towards one side, like those when your sailing and the waves seem to lick across the water. Not only from his cape but also from the leg cover from his side, he was wearing trousers, just that this leg cover was like half a dress, finishing of his sleekness. It was almost too strange, he was far too smooth, mentally, and that he appeared to dodge the last drops from the downpour. The one thing that stood out was his hair, although it spiked out in a one sided bang, it was silky, yes, fluttering in the wind slightly, but it was a whole shade of blonde, and his skin, smooth porcelain in great contrast to his dark clothing.

He looked up; the glow from his flawless skin carved a deep out line, but also shined upon the building overhead. Only a few deep crescent shapes glowed as well as some intrinsic details far ahead. Acorn shaped, but not outlandishly different. It still fitted in with the tall, and slightly scattered trees, but there was a certain feel that it never had been there permanently.

Balamb garden this place was called. A reminder of the brutal wars, sorceress dictatorship, and more importantly, hope. This is the place where Squall Leonheart (finally!), the commander who defeated the corruption, resided in. His sanctuary and his comfort. Considered the lone wolf, this was the place that started his journey where mighty souls were plunged into battle, one where he found friends, love, family, hate and conflict, all seamlessly merged into a journey that even the dream world would shun.

But dreams will always end. And the brave Squall did just this, with courage and hope both elevating him high to defeat the malicious, evil sorceress Adel who's dream was only for her to exits with her antipathy and twisted immoral world.

Months after Squall's victory, he stayed in the garden; he became a high-ranking SeeD and was a top military commander. He wanted to stay, as so many past memories forgotten, lost and distorted, he was afraid of loosing them. Most importantly, Rinoa. This was the young, beautiful woman who turned his life upside down. She was the angel who threw him into a parallel universe and drugged him with a craving of love that stabbed his heart, bleeding hope and giving him the strength to fight. He loved her so much that he risked his life and ultimately would even die for her. From their first meeting the angel melted the lonesome lions heart and at the same time sheltered him, changing his life.

Squall opened his eyes and shivered, it was late and mildly warm. He looked above to the painting. It was the image of a griffin. The symbol of his and Rinoa's eternal love, drawn by a close friend of his, Selphie who was also there with Squall defeating the sorceress.

He lived in one of the larger rooms in the garden, near the command centre and had an amazing view of all over the garden. Squall liked it that way, he felt he need to protect it, even though it was safe he was just that type of guy. He stared out the large full height window, the soft curtain swept and fluttered along, translucent to the night and the recognisable shadows of the garden. Something just didn't seem right, why did he shudder? It was a warm night and about 2 o' clock. Nobody was awake at this time. Squall stood up and walked over, curious though slightly amused at this reaction.

'Hey still not asleep'? He paused, but still stared deep into the night.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist and a slight pressure of being pulled back

"Hmmm..no.well ..yes, I did fall asleep on the sofa"

" Come to bed Squall, I feel weird when there's an empty space' smiled Rinoa. She was wearing blue shorts and top, hair slightly muffled, she snuggled closer to him.

"Don't worry… I'll be there, go back to sleep darling" He smiled at her, and she smiled back, turning round to stumble back into the bedroom.

His piercing eyes darted to the window again, unexplained.

" It's only me being over sensitive, nothings wrong Squall….just…just go to sleep' he took one last look outside the window and trailed Rinoa's footsteps back into bed.

**Well what do you think? please review I'd be sooo greatfull and then I want to see if I'd continue ..anyway I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read it!hugs**

**I'm soory if this isn't really good , the story is kinda random ..well actually not a lot of stuff is happening ATM but I got load of cruddy school work so ill let this story spin around my head for a while..btw I like reading all your stories! Heh and there great inspiration to me too! (Yess really!)I try to review when I can soo please review me ! thank uuuuuuuu**


End file.
